MegaCrazyLove
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Megamind has "feelings" for a certain Hero, but when things start to heat up they tend to burn. Lets walk through the past and head to the preasent before we jump to the future. Lets look at things From Megamind's Eyes and Heart. -YAOI/ABUSE- This is your First Warning.


**WARNING: YAOI (A.K.A.) BOY-x-BOY SMEXINESS! No Likey No Ready. Okay? Okay. **

**Pairings: Megamind-x-Metro Man **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE MOVIE MEGAMIND AND ONLY WISH TO WRITE MY "THOUGHTS" OF IT. Enjoy~**

**Sidenotes: I am new to this story style, such as these characters, so I shall be making my own story details to their lives leading up to the point of the movie. Also, I wish this to be atleast 10-20 chapters long so some chapters may be shorter/longer than others. If ANYONE sees ANY mistakes PLEASE inform me via message. NOT REVIEW, but, if you enjoy my story please review. Reviews make me update faster!**

* * *

**The Secrets & The Truth**

I sat at my desk staring at that damned photo, yet again. I didn't know when I had begun to feel this "longing," but once it started growing in my blackened heart it spread like a virus with each passing day. With each word he spoke. With each look he gave me. I wanted to vomit.

How could I, The Great Megamind: Master of all Villainy, fall in love with..him..of ALL people, of ALL genders, hell, of ALL species. WHY did I have to fall in "love" with him? I snapped my eyes from the photo in my hand and tossed it into the desk. Slaming the drawer shut in an unnecessary manner. Glancing at the clocked, I sighed. Nearly noon. I needed to go meet Minion in the main Lair about an hour ago. Was I in for a lecture.

We had been making plots on our next attack of Metrocity. I had many great schemes, but none seemed to really catch my eye. My large brain was too busy thinking of..him. I shook my gigantic blue head. I needed to focus at the task at hand. Becoming Overlord of Metrocity.

"Sir?" I snapped my attention to Minions concerned scaly face. "Huh? OH! What were you saying Minion?" Minion stared at me worriedly for a moment more. "I was just asking you what was the matter. Sir." I laughed with slight nervousness while rolling my eyes. "Minion you worry too much. I was thinking of a new toy we could unleash upon the city."

I sent my friend a large smile, though I knew he could see right through it, but he said nothing and we contiued the day plotting. As night was coloring the sky we had finalized our plans for the next attack on Metrocity. My heart pounding at the thought of facing my arch nemesis once more.

* * *

"MEGAMIND! Give it up! When will you learn that villainy doesn't pay!" Metro Man hovered slowly down in front of me. I had no where to run. My back against a wall. "Metro Man. I was wondering when you would show up. I honestly didn't think you would spoil my fun so quickly. Let me guess. Got a hot dat with Miss Richie tonight?" Before I could so much as breathe, let alone laugh, Metro Man was right before me. Without meaning to I let out a surprised gasp.

"Well well well. Did I frighten you, Megamind." As he spoke his lips ghosted across my ear. I shivered slightly from fear or excitment. Which one I wasn't too sure. Suddenly his hands were around my throat and I was being slammed to into the wall. My breathe knocked clear out of my lungs. As his grip on me released I fell to the floor. Gasping in sweet oxygen.

I felt a slight tug on my cap, but before I could send a glance that way I was yanked upon my back and Metro Man was above me. His lower half pressed harshly against me. I let out another gasp. What was going on? I had so many questions, but only one word escaped my lips.

"Whaaa?" The larger super hero chuckled and wore a smirk across his face I had never seen before. It frightened me and excited me at the same time. "What's the matter Megamind?" His smirk deepened slightly and I couldn't tear my eyes from his own. "What are you doing?" Metro tore his eyes from me, but quickly brought them back to mine.

"I'm going to bring you to justice Megamind. What else?" His smile turned dark. Everything did actually. The next thing I knew I was in my bed and Minion was shaking me to wake. "Sir? Are you gonna sleep in all day? We have to get started on your plan if we want it to be ready by the end of this week." I glanced about before laying up in my bed.

'It was a...dream?'

* * *

Tadda! Chapter one~ Please/Bitte REVIEW! XD Chapter Two coming soon~


End file.
